


Down

by Bu88letea



Category: overwatch
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, References to Depression, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu88letea/pseuds/Bu88letea
Summary: A small fic that I wrote when my depression hit me hard. Writing this really helped me feel okay again and I hope it might help you.





	Down

You sat against the wall on your bed. Two covers surrounding your body. You sat there interchanged between your phone and your handheld gaming system not being able to focus on only one. You scrolled through your social media without really paying attention to the posts. You looked up from your phone and slowly blinked to adjust to the darkness of the room. You looked over to your nightstand to find the arrangement of dishes that you have left piling up for the last few  
days. Food wrappers surrounded your body, the crumbs sometimes made your skin itch. 

you moved your electronics to the floor and layed down on the bed. You ran your hand through your hair stopping halfway through your scalp not realizing how greasy your hair was. When was the last time I took a shower? You moved the covers to your face lying under them for a few minutes before drifting to sleep. 

 

“Hey, I'm back darli- oh sweetheart.” Mccree sweet southern voice stirred you awake. You quickly removed the covers from your body, almost jumping out of bed. 

“I'm sorry honey! I was going to clean but I um..” you tried to explain yourself but this wasn't an unusual thing. You often fell into this state and it only got worse when Jesse had to go away for missions. 

“Hey, darling it's okay. Here, don't get up.” He gave you a light kiss on the forehead before he laid on the bed with you. You snuggled against him and tried to closed the distance between the two of you. You wrapped your arm around his waist and his around yours. He held you tightly, he was so warm. He smelled of gunpowder and smoke and could see that he still had some scratches on his face and arms from the mission.

His thumb rubbed over the exposed skin at your waist. It felt nice. “I missed you so much Jesse.” You whispered against his chest. 

“I missed you too sweetpea.” He moved his hand from your waist to tilt your chin up to meet his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You shared a tender kiss. Soft and gentle. You court still taste the smoke of his cigars on his lips which made you giggle slightly against his lips.

“What's so funny?” He looked at you with is soft smile.

“Nothing, I’m just really happy you're back.” You smiled at him. 

“Me too.” He gave you one more kiss. “Come on, let's go take a bath then we’ll eat a proper meal, and later we can watch a movie, your choice. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” You were about to step off the bed when his arms wrapped around you and lifted you off the ground. He peppered kisses on your cheek and you couldn't help but laugh. You reached the bathroom and he sat you on the sink counter while he ran the water. 

You turned to look at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was flat and greasy, there was crust in your eyes from crying, and you looked pale. You dragged you fingers across your face, turning to see all angles of your face on. You saw Jesse’s reflection in the mirror. He was staring behind you.

He gave you a kiss on the temple. “I love you so much, you're beautiful, you know that?” 

You looked back at him, you know there were no lies behind those soft brown eyes of his. You looked back at your reflection and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I know.” 

“That's right! Now how bout get in the tub?”

You felt a bit better after the bath. The cowboy had added some bath salts that made you feel more relaxed. It felt good when you were close to him. You loved his smell, his voice, and the way the his beard tickled your face everytime you kissed. 

He had made a nice meal for both of you. He wanted to eat on the couch so he could snuggle with you and you complied. He’d kiss you sometimes between bites and whispered your favorite pet names to you. You devoted to skip the movie. You were tired and just wanted to feel him close to you.

He tangles his legs with yours. You faced him wrapped your arm around his waist and buried your face on his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair and hummed a soothing melody. The feeling made you relax and soon you were falling asleep. 

“Sweetdreams, Jesse.” You mumbled

His deep voice was the last thing you heard before drifting off to sleep. “Goodnight darlin’, sweetdreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Feedback is always welcome! Also requests are open on my Overwatch Tumblr (link in bio) so send me a prompt!


End file.
